gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MissingNo./My Fan-Fictions (Doctor.wii)
I have many fanfiction ideas! So, I decided to gather them into seasons. I have already made Season 1 and Season 2, so now I will begin to work on Season 3. But anyways, here's the seasons. Season 1 Season 1 consists of 10 fanfictions. #''The Fireball Adventure: Fireball wins a free trip on the new modern ocean liner, the MS Paramella. While celebrating New Year's Eve, Fireball and Gumball meet their love interests. Darwin feels left out. While celebrating, the ship gets hit By a gigantic tidal wave. Luckily, all of the passengers, crew and captains evacuate safely, except the Wattersons and Aguilera, Fireball's love interest. #The Birthday: It's Gumball's 13th birthday, so Fireball tries to give him the best day of his life! #The Tent: Gumball, Darwin, Aguilera and Fireball go camping. #The Move: After finding out that Fireball is the smartest Watterson, Principal Brown wants him to live with the Clarksons for a week. But soon, Fireball learns that they are trying to kill him and his family. #The Dance: Gumball and Fireball finds out that they have great dancing moves. #The Swapped: This is an gender swapped episode / No plot given. #The Party: Fireball holds an intimate "get together" with his friends, but when Gumball invites more people, it becomes a party. The plot is similar to an episode from the TV show ''Phineas and Ferb, called Candace gets Busted. #The Cousin: Gumball and Fireball's cousin Simon visits them. When he begins flirting with Aguilera, Aguilera begins to fall in love with him and Fireball becomes very angry! #The Doll: Aguilera finds a voodoo doll of Rachel! #The Visit: Aguilera's evil cousin is in town! #The Jealous: When Aguilera sees Fireball talking with another girl, she goes ballistic. Season 2 Season 2 consists of 30 fanfictions. #The Speechless: When Nicole throws a frying pan at Aguilera, Fireball swears never to talk to her again. #The Banana: Banana Joe keeps trying to win Aguilera's heart, and it makes her crazy! #''The Runaway: Darwin runs away from home after Aguilera decides not to be his date to the school ball, and Gumball And Fireball try to find him. Soon Aguilera realizes that it's all her fault. #The Parents: Fireball has to meet Aguilera's parents. #The Closet: Gumball, Darwin and Fireball sneak into Aguilera's secret underground room, but Aguilera walks in. They have to hide in her closet until she leaves. #The Baseball Bat: When Aguilera finds out that Tobias and Banana Joe broke her Ipad, she becomes furious. When she finds them at the school late at night, she chases them through the whole town with a baseball bat. #The Temple: Fireball, Gumball, Aguilera and Penny get lost in the Temple of Boom. #The Ocean: After Darwin finds out he isn't a real part of the family, he runs back to the sea to find his real family. #The Barbeque: Elmore is soon celebrating the yearly barbeque. #The Mystery: The whole class finds Gumball injured in Fireball's locker. Everybody thinks Fireball injured him. Many people like Penny get upset with Fireball, so they begin to chase him throughout the school. #The Switch: Aguilera and Fireball tries to switch families. #The Celebration: Aguilera has invited Gumball, Darwin and Fireball to her late summer traditional celebration. #The Toy: Masami steals Anais's doll, so Gumball, Darwin and Fireball have to sneak into her house to get it back. #The Forest: Aguilera and Penny get lost in the forest up in the mountains. #The Ball: The yearly school ball is coming soon and Penny really wants to go with Gumball, so Aguilera helps her dress up. '''Note:' While Aguilera teaches Penny to dance, she sings Dancing Queen by Abba. #The Period: Aguilera is in her period and that results in painful menstruation, diarrhea and throwing up. #The Clothes: Gumball can't find his clothes after he took a bath in the school bathroom and he thinks someone has stolen it. So, he says to Fireball that someone stole his clothes and Fireball tries to find it. #''The Spell'': Fireball figures out a spell that makes Gumball disappear, and that makes much of the the family upset at Fireball, so he has to find his brother. #The Town: Gumball Darwin And Fireball finds them self in A Radio Active Town Named Radio Town 30.The Mom: Aguilera has to be the Family's Mom while Nicole is on Vacation when Granny JoJo Arrives 31.The Life: Nicole feels like she is Losing the Respect from her Children So she Meddles in there School Life....Again! 32. The Queen: Aguilera is back from Scandinavia with an Light blue and White Crown Many in the Class finds it Interesting And Rachel is Obessed with it, Later after School Rachel steals the Crown and Puts it on but when she puts it on she Turns into a Ice Queen!! AirdNote: This will be the first Episode where Rachel appears since The Doll 33. The Kingdom: Fireball has to Upgrade his Bat in the Rainbow Sky while Darwin and Gumball has to paint the Robinson's House Note: This episode will Feature the Rainbow Heaven 34. The Paranormal Activity: Aguilera Believes that were is Paranormal activity in her House so she Invites Gumball Fireball and Darwin and Penny over for a Sleepover Note: Some scenes in this Episode will be Similary to some Scenes from Paranormal Activity Also this will be a Halloween Special 35. The Eagle: On the Way Home Anais gets Kidnapped by a Eagle! So Gumball Darwin and Fireball Has to save her 36. The Thanksgiving: Its Thanksgiving!! 37. The Treasure: Aguilera Finds a Map to a Tresaure! And takes Penny Gumball Darwin and Fireball out on a Big Adventure NOTE: There will be Many Adventure time References in this Episode 38 The Mistletoe: Its Christmas in Elmore and Everybody wants Something!, But Gumball Only wants a Kiss from Penny NOTE: The Song I wrote 12 days of Christmas will be Featured in this Episode 39. The New Year: Its New year so Aguilera Invites everybody over to a New year Party But Soon Fireball gets a Letter from a Secret Belover so he tries to find out who sent it to Him 40.The Future: Because of a Microwave Effect Fireball and Gumball Gets Sucked into the Year 2035! Season 3Edit Season 3 Will be of 20 Fan Fics 41.The Revenge: Cheryl returns to Elmore to Get Revenge over Aguilera! 42.The Court: Aguilera takes Miss Simian to the Rainbow Court Because of her way of Treatin Children 43.The Wizard: Aguilera Goes to the Wizard of Oz on the Way she meets Fireball (Scarecrow) And Darwin (Tin Guy and Gumball (Lion) 44.The Past: Because Gumball Cant find out how to Use the Microwave!, Fireball Gumball Darwin Penny Aguilera Gets Sended Back in The Past!, But things Gets Worse! When! Young Richard Gets a Crush on Aguilera! And Young Penny's Father gets a Crush on Penny! 45. The Book: On The Way Home Fireball finds a Book Named Life note That can Bring people back to life!, But thing goes bad when the people that Comes alive is Zombies! Category:Blog posts